Double Life
by xBlackCat
Summary: What would happen if Amu becomes 'erotic & seductive' by night, but stays 'cool & spicy' by day? And what if Ikuto finds out about her other self? Will he love her or reject her? Amuto!
1. The Secret

**PRESENT**

Her long legs wound around the pole as she slowly slid down the beam. Men were clapping and ogling at her body and the way she could move it. She twirled and spun, slid and stretched, she new they loved her and so did everyone else.

No man could resist her, that's why all the girls envied her, they were always jealous. She couldn't help it though; it was just they way she was. And no- I'm not talking about her looks. I'm talking about her personality.

**PAST**

Every night she would change. Instead of being a cute, shy, and 'cool & spicy' Hinamori Amu... She would become a sexy, outgoing, and 'erotic & seductive' Hinamori Amu.

None of her friends knew about this change, only her family. Not that they were mad, because it has always been a curse. Every woman in their family would change like that… every night, until they found true love.

It started on her sixteenth birthday, her first change… it was only a mild change, but she still couldn't have any boys around her. She had to practice controlling her hormones… so she wouldn't pounce on anybody. [lol]

Her mother had explained what would happen to her before it happened, so she was prepared… meaning nobody stays past 10:00pm.

"Mom! Why i-is this going to happen to me, I've done nothing wrong!" The scared girl shouted.

"I'm so sorry dear, but this happens to all of us until we find love." Midori said trying to calm her daughter down.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to become a w-whore… what will my friends think?!" Amu replied.

"There's nothing we can do about that, but try to keep it a secret. Besides, you're 16 now; you should be looking for love not friends." Midori sighed.

She really didn't want to be mean to her daughter, but it was the only way to get through to her. They have had this conversation many times and it always ended the same way.

Amu would start crying and so would Midori, they both apologized, try to accept what would happen, and fight again the next week.

**PRESENT**

It was now one year later and Amu was used to it. She worked at a strip club called "The Rabbit Hole", in the next town. Her friends never found out, and none of them would if she had anything to do about it. She was really good at keeping secrets.

She loved to work there, it was great pay, and she got the release she needed from all the heat that was burning up inside her. Oh, and it was great exercise to keep her really fit.

"Hey bunny, can I have a lap dance over here?" A man with messy brown hair shouted.

"Sure, cutie." Amu winked at him.

He really was cute; he was about a year older then Amu, and probably still in high school. She would see him there sometimes, but she didn't know him.

"What's your name?" She whispered into his ear as she crawled onto his lap.

"Soma Kukai." He replied with a smile.

**NEXT DAY**

Amu woke up the next morning happily. Another day of secrets over. She ate breakfast and walked to school. School was her favourite place because she could see all her friends.

"Hey Amu!" Rima shouted running up to her friend.

"Hello Rima, how are you?" Amu replied.

"I'm good, what about you?" Rima asked.

"I'm great. What's with that huge crowd of girls over there?" She wondered.

"Oh, well there's this new guy who just transferred. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he's from the next town..." Rima said.

"Cool, but that doesn't explain why there are so many girls following him…"

"I was getting to that, and it's because he's extremely gorgeous!" Rima squeaked.

"Oh boy." Amu said, not very enthusiastically, and the pair walked to their classes.

Secretly Amu was kind of worried; nobody that went to their school was from the next town. What if he was a playboy? What if he liked to go to strip clubs?? What if he found out about me?! What if he told people?!

"Ah class, this is our new student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Please introduce yourself." said.

"Yo. Call me Ikuto." He winked. –All the girls squeaked.-

"Thank you; now please take a seat beside Himamori-san." The teacher said.

"It's HiNamori not HiMamori." Amu said.

Ikuto took a seat beside Amu and eyed her up and down.

"Hey, here's my number." He smirked.

"What's this for?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"For you to call me, duh." He whispered.

"O-oh… well nobody said I wanted you're number, don't just go assuming things about people." She said while blushing.

"Awe, that's cute, she blushes like a strawberry." Ikuto smirked again.

"Sh-shut up!" She shouted.

The whole class looked at her like she was insane.

"Is there something wrong Himamori-san?" asked.

"Eh? N-no sorry." She replied and glared at Ikuto, who just chuckled.

The bell rang and Amu started to walk home with Rima, when they saw Ikuto. Amu had already told Rima the story about the phone number thing and instantly didn't like him.

Ikuto looked like he was talking on his cell phone. But all they could here were bits and pieces of the conversation… not that they were eavesdropping. They just heard as they were passing by.

"Yo, Kukai. What's up? There- yeah- soon-" That was all we heard before we passed him.

Wait! Did he just say Kukai? Amu was sketching balls as soon as she heard his name. Rima didn't notice, which was odd because any other person would have.

Amu hoped that he was talking to a different Kukai, but she knew that it was unlikely that it was. She hoped that they weren't that close. She hoped that he wouldn't tell Ikuto about the strip club or about her dancing there.

"Bye Amu." Rima said as she turned down the street.

"Bye Rima, see you tomorrow!" Amu replied.

She was sad that Rima had to leave, but at least she would be able to think to herself now. She had to think of what she could do incase anything happened with Ikuto.

This was going to make things much more complicated.


	2. The Plan

**PAST**

**Neko-chan**: Thanks for all those reviews! I loved them :D

**Audience**: You're Welcome.

**Neko-chan**: Also I didn't know there was a similar story  Sorry if anyone thinks I've copied them .

**Neko-chan**: Oh and I forgot to add in the last chappie. I do NOT own Shugo Chara :P Obviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PAST**

School was certainly different for Ikuto. I don't mean the huge crowd of girls' glomping him… the part where he met _Hinamori Amu_. She wasn't like any of the other girls he's met. He got her to blush of course, but she didn't take his number.

'_Is she a lesbian?' _He wondered.

No girl has ever rejected him. It made him wonder if there was something wrong with her- no with him. Was he loosing his touch? Or was she just crazy?

Who knows, but what he did know was that he was going to make her fall for him. He also thought there was something strange going on with Kukai.

She started acting really weird after he said Kukai's name. It could have been something that other girl said, but something was telling him it was Kukai.

He was going to figure out what was going on, if it was the last thing he did. That was a promise.

**PRESENT**

"Ahh! What am I going to do about this?" She said, talking to herself.

A very confused and frustrated Amu was pacing around in her room. Her mom told her she was just over reacting, and nothing would probably happen. But she couldn't shake this nagging feeling that Ikuto was going to find out.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." She sighed and went to bed.

**SCHOOL: LUNCH**

"Hey Amu, you were acting a bit odd yesterday…" Rima started.

"O-oh? Was I? I didn't notice, maybe I was just… u-um… tired." Amu interrupted.

"Hmm, well okay. But are you sure everything is okay? You can tell me anything you know." Rima replied.

"I know, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are very fine _Amu_." A husky voice from behind the pick haired girl said.

"I-ikuto?!" Amu and Rima both said at the same time.

"Why so surprised?" He asked innocently.

"Well we just didn't expect to see you away from you're fan girls…" Rima started to say.

"Yeah- wait why are you here anyways?" Amu interrupted again.

"Awe, that hurts. Am I not allowed to come visit my strawberry?" He fake pouted.

"No you're not allowed to see me or call me _your_ strawberry for that matter." An annoyed Amu said.

"So I'm still allowed to call you a strawberry then?" He smirked.

"What?! N-no! Uhhg, I mean… just go away." Amu said while blushing.

"That's cute, the strawberry is blushing…" His smirk grew wider.

"Please just leave us alone, Amu doesn't want to talk to you." Rima declared.

"Amu your friend is mean" He pouted, "but I have to leave now anyway, I have some girls waiting for me."

"W-what?" Amu said confused.

"Is Amu jealous?" He leaned closer to her face. "Don't worry; you're still my favorite, _strawberry."_ He whispered seductively into her ear.

"P-p-pervert!!!!" Amu screamed as he disappeared.

She heard him chuckle as he walked away. He was so annoying, but at the same time, enticing. It was like she hated him and loved him all at the same time.

She was confused about this; he was supposed to be her enemy. And though this was true, she still found herself wanting to be around him. She wondered if felt that same way or just liked teasing her.

It didn't matter anyways, if he didn't actually like her, then nothing would change. Enemies would be enemies and she would just have to keep him from knowing her secret.

But. If he did like her then….

"OH MY GOD!" Amu shouted happily.

"Amu!? What's wrong?" Rima asked.

"E-eh? Oh um nothing, I just remember we were getting taiyaki tonight…." She lied.

"Oh, alright." Rime smiled.

Now, back to Amu's train of thought. If she got him to fall in love with her… that could break the curse! She already thought she might be able to like him, but if he liked her back then it would definitely work.

She knew he was a playboy, so he would like a sexy girl. Amu knew how to be sexy. She couldn't let him know her secret… but she could seduce him into love.

She smiled to herself, thinking this would be a brilliant plan. But little did she know… that Ikuto was thinking the exact same thing…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **_dun dun duun._[lol]

**Neko-Chan**: Thank you for reading 

**Audience**: You're welcome.

**Neko-Chan**: Now, please Rate and Review.

**P.S.** Please post some ideas for my story, I would really appreciate it and I'm sure you all have great ideas. So thanks :P


	3. Perverted Outcomes

**Neko-Chan: Sooorry for the long update! I hate a subtle case of writers block. And with summer school, it's just been really hectic.**

**Please forgive me. 3 Oh! And I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ps: Read my Tadase vs. Ikuto songfic :] it's abit OCC, but I think it's pretty funny. TY ^^**

**PAST**

After Amu got home, she thought about what seductive things she could do to Ikuto. She thought and thought, but couldn't come up with anything! She was certainly annoyed with herself.

I mean, what girl that transformed into a pervert, every night, couldn't think of ONE seductive thing to do to a guy? I guess Amu was hopeless… until, she got the best idea ever!

The idea originated at the club. You know? Where Amu worked the night shift. It was wet t-shirt night. And well, that's how she got the idea.

Would you like to hear about her night at the club? Well I'm going to tell you anyway! :D

**PRESENT**

"Woooh!" Screamed the men and all the girls lined up.

"Imee-chan! Get the hose!" The girl's boss instructed.

"Are you guys ready for some wet T-shirts?!" Squealed the pink-ette.

"YEAAAAH!" The men replied.

And one by one, Nekiri Imee showered the girls in very cold water. The men were ogling and the girls were shivering. You know what that means? The girls are going to need some body heat…

"Were going to need some volunteers to help warm up our girls!" The boss yelled.

She chose four different guys to come up on stage. The girls were soaking wet, see-through shirts, and guys were coming on stage…

What happened next, well… that needs to be in an M rating ;). Though, Amu didn't have sex. She wanted to, very much so. BUT she didn't. She had to control her hormones, or she wouldn't be able to tease Ikuto without… you know.

Amu was still a virgin. For now. She wanted to wait for the right person, no matter how strong the urge…. [A/N: What a good girl…?]

That night, Amu went to bed with the perfect idea to start off her 'Make Ikuto love me and break the curse' plan.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Today is the day…" Amu and Ikuto whispered to themselves.

Amu had to find a way to spill water on her white T-shirt, without it looking… on purpose?

Though, what she didn't know was that it was already going to be taken care of. By none other then Ikuto.

"Amu, change into your gym shirt, quickly!" The teacher yelled at her.

"Hai!" She replied.

Amu changed as fast as possible and ran out with the others. Amazingly, Ikuto was in her class. This was the perfect place for her to work her magic.

"Amu and Ikuto…" The teacher started. "You too will be a pair in running today."

'_Perfect_' they both thought.

"I-is it possible for me to have another partner?" Amu said in her fake persona… Knowing the teacher would say NO.

"NO." It was like she could read her mind.

"Ikuto, you b-better not try anything, I'm s-serious!" Amu said.

"Awe, but strawberry, I know you secretly like it." Ikuto winked.

"Wh-what?! I do not! You p-pervert" She said getting flushed.

"Whatever. Lets just run." He replied smirking.

**Ikuto's POV.**

After they ran their laps, Ikuto got out a bottle of water… He took a sip and looked over at Amu. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

He walked over to her casually, holding the water.

"You look hot." He said calmly.

"What?! Pervert!" Amu yelled back.

"I didn't mean it that way, look who's the pervert now." He smirked.

"O-oh, well yeah. I guess I am. Could I have some water?" Amu asked, blushing.

'_bingo_' he thought.

"Sure." He said. As he said this, he dumped the water bottle on her. On her white shirt. Which was now see-through.

"Ahhhh! You p-pervert! Why did you do that?!" Amu screamed noticing her plan was going perfectly. Oh and everyone could see her bra.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident…" he snickered.

"You're such a lie-" Amu was cut off.

"HINAMORI! TSUKIYOMI!... what's going on here?!" The teacher yelled.

"W-well… you see… Ikuto spilled water on my shirt and-" She was cut off again.

"I see that. Go dry it off, now!" The teacher retorted.

"O-of course. But since it was Ikuto's fault, I think he should come and help dry it." Amu said.

I stood their, wide-eyed. She wanted me to go with her? Why? Revenge? Or maybe she was starting to like me… No. That couldn't be it. Must be revenge… yeah.

We walked towards the change rooms.

'_I get to go in with her. This could be fun_.' He thought, smirking to himself.

**Amu's POV.**

'_This is perfect, it's going better then I thought. Thank god for Ikuto's perverted ness… WHAT? Wow, did I just think that… I must be insane…'_ Amu thought.

They walked into the change rooms and ikuto sat on the bench. Amu looked at him, then at her shirt, then at him, then down and blushed.

"You know… if you're too embarrassed to take your shirt off, I could do it for you." Ikuto winked.

[A/N she has to take it off to dry it, and its part of her plan… don't ask lol]

Amu walked up to him slowly. She leaned up to his ear and whispered…

"You're right, maybe I do need you to remove it for me" …seductively.

She pressed her chest against his and begged 'please' with her big, bright eyes.

Ikuto just sat there… gaping at her. She guessed he was stunned by her sudden mood change and giggled.

"Fine, don't help me then…" She said turning around and removing the shirt herself.

Ikuto: Still gaping, but eyes are wider.

"What? You've never seen a bra before?" Amu asked, smirking. [A/N yes! smirking.]

Ikuto got a sudden jolt of reality back in his head and stood up.

"Why, of course I have my _strawberry_, I was just surprised by how small you are." He lied, chuckling. Of course he lied. Amu was actually had a nice size.

"Whaaaat?!" Amu yelled. "I am not small!" She finished.

"Sure." He said slithering his arms around her waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, flustered.

"You'll see." He said bringing his hands up to the back of her bra.

Amu, being a dense as she is, didn't notice where his hands had gone until…

-_Click-_

**TBC!!! :D But I think you know what the -click- means *hehehe***

**Oh and thanks for reading! I love you guys 3 Thanks for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
